


Frozen in Time

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [58]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: "Merry Christmas Little Shits 2018 - Day 11"Kageyama and Hinata have something they need to discuss.





	Frozen in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: We were playing in the snow and you suddenly tackled me to the ground and now... we're just... staring... at each other.

        It started like most things did between Kageyama and Hinata: a fight. 

        Kageyama had shouted at Hinata, Hinata had shouted back. Kageyama said something Hinata couldn’t give a worded retort to as he turned to walk away. So instead, Hinata picked up a handful of snow, packed it into a ball, and threw it at Kageyama’s head. 

        Because of Hinata’s terrible aim, he ended up hitting his back, but it got the message across. Kageyama turned back, a fire lit in his eyes. 

        He leaned down and packed a ball of snow. He stood once more and threw it at Hinata with far more accuracy. That had started a new battle, with the two running around the school yard throwing snowballs at each other. 

        Hinata slipped on a patch of ice, and Kageyama lunged forward in an effort to keep him from falling. The effort was wasted when they both flew off into the piled high snow on the other side of the path, Kageyama’s arms wrapped tightly around Hinata’s body. 

        Kageyama pushed himself up with his arms, ready to chew Hinata out once more, but didn’t move any further. He froze when he saw Hinata’s flushed cheeks. His glimmering eyes. 

        Hinata would generally have used Kageyama’s hesitance to run away. To push Kageyama off of him or wiggle out of his arms. But instead, his eyes met blue. 

        And they just… stared. At each other. 

        Slowly, Hinata reached up a snow frozen hand to Kageyama’s equally as icy cheek. He cupped it and it slowly settled against the cheek. 

        “You should really listen when I tried to say I love you,” he said as their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> On the eleventh day of Christmas, Nightshade gave to me - another snowball fight  
> [Cuddle time with Asahi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150099)  
> [more Kirikami](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148374#main)  
> [Hogwarts shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127119)  
> [a knitted jumper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094317)  
> [a falling Kaminari](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088707)  
> [tease instead of smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082614)  
> [a Christmas parent trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074133)  
> [a rare pair of three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061836)  
> [McClain family fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012412)  
> [And Bakudeku with a lot of cheese](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011824)


End file.
